Chance To Get It Right
by Black Knight 03
Summary: Harry Potter and Padma Patil cross paths at the Ministry’s New Year’s Celebration and find the potential for something else. PP-HP
1. Part 1

Disclaimer – J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

A/N – Written for hp_tarot on LiveJournal. Thanks to my beta Thoth for her help.

Part 1 – Chance To Get It Right

Card Interpretation - Often, the Ace of Cups will predict the start of a relationship, one that is full of potential and may eventually lead to true love and happiness. But you must always remember that the Ace can show only potential, not the final result of a situation. If a relationship starts out well, it is up to the two people involved to keep it that way, and improve upon it in any possible manner. The Ace of Cups is not a guarantee of happiness, but a guarantee that you will have the chance to make happiness for yourself if you want to. If you want to develop an existing relationship, the Ace cannot help you.

Padma Patil stood in the doorway of her sister's bedroom, glaring at the back of her twin's head. Unfazed, Parvati continued to take jewelry from her dresser and examine herself in the mirror. As she picked up a pair of emerald earrings and studied her reflection, Parvati smirked before telling her sister, "Don't look at me like that. There's going to be a lot of single wizards there tonight. I don't know about you, but, unlike this year, I plan on finishing next year with at least a boyfriend." Then, exchanging the emerald earrings for a pair of diamond ones, she quickly added, "Besides, you only just finished yourself."

Padma rolled her eyes and tried to hide a grin. Toying with the set of bangles on her arm, she glanced around her sister's room. When they were younger, they were almost mirror images of each other; finishing each other's statements, often dressing identically, and owning most of the same items. They shared this very room, but back then it had a more princess-like theme to it.

After entering Hogwarts, they continued to finish each other's statements and other twin-like behavior but they grew into their own distinct personalities. Parvati was more the daredevil and risk-taker while Padma was more the serious bookworm. After third year, and after begging for two years, their father agreed to give Padma her own room.

With separate rooms, their personalities started to show more. Parvati's room resembled a young woman's closet with shoes, dresses, blouses, jewelry, and other items scattered all over on any available surface. Her own room was much neater and resembled a reading room in a library with shelves jammed full of books with inks, quills, and parchment scattered about her desk and tables.

As Parvati finally settled on the diamond earrings and was slipping on her heels, Padma noticed a deck of cards that had been laid out on a small table. _Probably the only flat surface not buried under anything._

Standing next to the table, she noticed they weren't ordinary playing cards or even Chocolate Frog cards. "Parv," she called, using a nickname from when they were young. "What are these?"

"Muggle tarot cards," came the reply.

As Padma picked one up, "You do know these things can't predict the weather, much less your future?"

Parvati snickered and walked up to her twin. "Have some faith. It's not the tool that's useless, but the wielder." When her sister gave her a disbelieving look, "I did pay attention in class, you know."

"Name one?" Padma teased. "Other than Divination and maybe Defense class."

Parvati gave her a sarcastic smile before snatching the card out of her twin's hand. "So which one did you pick?" Turning the card around, Parvati studied it for a moment before a wide grin spread across her lips. "Oohh. The Ace of Cups," she said falling into a fit of giggles. "Maybe you won't grow into an old maid."

"Excuse me, old maid?" Padma asked rhetorically, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at Parvati.

"When was the last time you had a date?" When Padma scowled and didn't answer, Parvati continued, "Thought so." Turning the card so the face was showing to Padma, "The Ace of Cups represents a new romance or the potential of one on the horizon," she told her with a large, Cheshire-like, grin.

"Please, that's a bunch of nonsense."

Parvati waved the card in front of Padma's face. "You can't explain everything; facts and figures will only show you so much. As a witch, you should know that you have to believe in things beyond the norm," she said while laying the card back on to the table face up.

"Magic is one thing," Padma defended. "A bunch of playing cards predicting my love life, I don't think so."

Exiting the room and walking towards the stairway, Parvati gave one last shot. "When it happens, I expect an apology," she told her confidently.

"I'll do you one better. If it happens, I'll owe you an apology and a Galleon," Padma countered as they descended the stairs to where their parents were waiting for them.

* * *

As Harry stood in the middle of the Burrow's living room, restlessly pulling at the collar of his dress robes, he asked, "Why am I going to this blasted thing?"

Curled up on the couch, Hermione laughed. "Because, as the savior of the world, and in the interest of playing nice with the Ministry, you have to occasionally go out and be in the spotlight."

"I feel like a damn puppet," Harry grumbled.

"Harry," Hermione said trying to reason with him, like she always did. "This is one of the few nights a year that you have to go to these events. As much as you hate it, you are a public figure and your adoring public would actually like to see you every once in a while." She then added silently, _Stop being such a baby_. When Harry scowled at her, as if reading her thoughts, she just smiled back at him. "A lot of important people that we have to work with for this new beginning will be at the Ministry's New Year celebration."

"Look," Hermione finally said as she stood up from the couch. "I know how much you hate being paraded around, but we need change if we want to prevent another war. As incompetent as they may be, we can't just topple them over, throw them out in the street, and erect a new government." Walking up to him, she smacked his hand away from his bowtie and straightened it. "We have to work with the system that's in place, and that means, along with everything else we do, you have to go out in to the public eye, bullshit with those pompous windbags, and play nice. It's a slow, painful process, and won't happen over night."

"Still don't like it," Harry grumbled like a little child.

"Harry."

"I know, I know," he replied automatically as he instinctively checked to make sure his wand was in its holster and strapped to his right forearm. I don't know what's worse, the same stupid, boring stories or the cameras documenting my every move.

Sympathizing a little with him, "I know these things are uncomfortable for you and I hate making you go to them. But-" she told him while handing him his jacket.

"We have to give something to the Ministry, so they'll give us something," Harry finished, sounding like it was something he had been told repeatedly. "But, I swear, the first time someone tries to set me up for anything, I'm out of there."

Laughing softly, Hermione smiled at him. "Deal."

Putting the jacket on, Harry took a deep breath as he took his invitation out of his pocket and examined it. It was made from a heavy paper with gold lettering and designs. Trying not to give it a second thought, he wandlessly activated the built-in Portkey, and was whisked away towards the Ministry Yule Ball.

After a lot of spinning, Harry landed awkwardly on his feet and had to take a step or two before he regained his balance. _Well, at least I didn't fall flat on my arse again. _

Slowly looking around, he found himself at the bottom of a set of decorated stairs going up a small stone cliff. From above, he could hear the loud roar of people but not actually make out what any of them were saying. Mustering his Gryffindor courage in the midst of what he knew he undoubtedly faced up above, Harry slowly but steadily walked up the steps. Even before he stood upon the landing at the top, he was blinded by flashes of light and the loud roar of people seemed to increase dramatically as he reached near the top of the staircase.

Hermione will Crucio you if you run through this line, Harry told himself as he reached the top. Looking down the gauntlet, he could see an old castle brilliantly lit up for the party that was going on inside. To Harry, it was funny in a twisted sort of way, that the place was almost a safe place compared to being out here with the sharks. Finally, putting on his fake smile, a practiced act, he proceeded to walk at a quick pace through the double-sided gauntlet.

As he made his way, simply waving on occasion but never stopping, which would allow himself to be cornered, Harry passed by a tall man who seemed to be holding court with a few reporters. For no other reason, other than gawking a little at the man's height, Harry glanced over at him and the group surrounding him. As he did so, he locked eyes with a young woman dressed in beautiful green dress robes, with a very familiar look. The woman instantly recognized him and her smile grew a little as she gave him a small wave hello.

Parvati, Harry naturally assumed as he returned the wave hello.

Continuing his trek down the line, Harry tried his best not to flinch every time someone flashed a camera in his face or shouted something. While he was getting better at handling the seemingly fanatical press, he still didn't like having to do it.

Finally, after what seemed like a few hours, but was really only a few minutes, Harry had made it to the castle. After showing his invitation to the Aurors on guard at the entrance and entering the building, it wasn't long before someone noticed him and the stares and whispers began. Shortly after that, Harry was greeted with his first pompous windbag and soon a crowd gathered around him. Sighing softly to himself, he plastered the fake smile back on to his face and tried to appear interested in the same jokes and self-flattering stories he had heard numerous times already.

* * *

Padma was growing restless as she wandered through the crowd of people in the main ballroom. Most of the people in attendance were middle-aged politicians or businessmen and their dates. The few people who were around her age were, putting it politely, spoiled little snobs.

While Padma continued to wander about the room, she could catch snippets of the various conversations. When a conversation would pique her interest, Padma would pause to eavesdrop while pretending to be interested in something. _It's amazing how many backroom deals get made outside chambers, _ Padma thought to herself as she listened to two Lords barter for each other's support on various propositions. Growing bored after a few minutes, Padma quickly moved on.

As she walked around a group of businessmen hounding a Lord about something or other, she spotted Harry's unruly dark hair. She smiled, remembering seeing him outside and waving hello to him. While not surprised he was invited, it was a surprise that he'd actually showed. Following the war, Harry had been a recluse, rarely out in the spotlight. That's why when he did make an appearance, it seemed like he was hounded from the moment he arrived till the moment he left.

From the looks of it, tonight was no different. He looked to be backed up against a wall by an overweight, balding man and his companion. The man was talking loudly and gesturing widely with his hands as Harry stood there listening politely, his arms folded across his chest, he seemed to be almost bouncing on the balls of his feet as the man continued talking, never letting Harry attempt to get a word in edgewise. The man seemed destined to make the best use of his time, even if it was wasting Harry's.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a server walking nearby with a tray of wine glasses. A smirk crossed her lips as she thought of a way to have a little fun and to help Harry out a little. Stopping the server, she took two of the glasses and walked over to Harry.

"Harry," she practically cooed with a soft giggle, "so this where you've been hiding." At hearing her own voice, and the overly-fake seductive tone to it, she almost burst out laughing. It didn't help when Padma saw Harry's surprised and confused look on his face.

The man looked annoyed at the interruption and looking down his nose at her, he asked, "And you are?"

Handing Harry one of the wine glasses, "Parvati Patil." As she spoke, she extended her hand. As the man gently gripped her fingers and brought her hand to his lips, Padma fought down the urge to grimace and throw up.

Stepping close to Harry, she rested her now free hand on Harry's arm. "We went to school together." Turning her attention from the man back to Harry, she slipped her arm around his, looking up at him, and batting her eyelashes for effect. "Now don't you forget you promised me a dance."

For a moment, Harry still looked confused but then his face went neutral before a small smile appeared; realizing what was happening and seeing his opening for an exit. "Of course I haven't."

Looking from Padma to the man, "If you'll excuse me, it isn't polite to keep a lady waiting." As the man started stuttering, trying to recapture his audience, Padma gave his arm a strong tug and the two quickly made their retreat.

When they were far enough away, Padma started honestly giggling. "You can say thank you now," she told him with a sarcastic smile.

"Thank you," Harry mocked. "Though why were you pretending to be Parvati? There's going to be a lot of rumors flying around now. Everything I do is written down."

"She owes me. Can't count the number of times she's been in trouble and used my name," she said while guiding them through the crowd. "Besides, it was fun. Sometimes, it's interesting pretending to," she then paused and curiously looked at Harry. "How did you know?"

Harry grinned a little. "The two of you may look a like, and from a distance, I thought you were her, but you're not completely identical."

"But we're identical twins."

"So?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Maybe it's because I notice different things now, but I do see differences."

Her Ravenclaw curiosity got the better of her. "What do you mean? What sort of differences," It was so rare that anyone outside of her immediate family actually saw the twins as two distinct people, that she was naturally curious about Harry's statement.

As they continued to walk about, exploring the castle's floors and rooms, Harry continued. "Like your movements. When you introduced yourself just now, you brought your arm straight up. While Parvati would've made a more flashy movement." He then imitated the movement he was talking about. "You're more direct and to the point, where Parvati is more flashy and showy."

Padma laughed as she agreed with him, _That's defiantly Parvati_. "What else?"

"Physically?" Harry asked and she nodded yes. "Now that you're older, your faces are a little different. Your features are sharper, more defined, I guess."

"And how long have you been studying this hypothesis of yours?" Padma teased and grinned when Harry's ears reddened a little.

"Long enough," Harry answered, grinning back at her, trying to save face.

"Anything else?"

"Your styles. Again, as you got older, you could see more differences. Parvati's style is more… uh…." As Harry stumbled over his words, trying to pick the best way to say it without insulting her or her sister, Padma couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh a little as Harry could simply shrug.

Saving him once again, "My sister likes to show a little more than she should, while I'm a bit more conservative."

"Yeah," Harry said and nodded, glad that she understood what he was trying to say. "Parvati seems to be more about trends and other goofy stuff, while you… you seem to like what you like."

"You seem to have given us a lot of thought," Padma began, seeing another opportunity to tease him. It was odd, she remembered Parvati always saying how Harry was always shy, guarded, and standoffish, among other things. But, right now, they had been chatting for barely a few minutes or so, and to her at least, he seemed at ease. Maybe that was why she felt so comfortable teasing him and him her.

* * *

After wandering a bit as they talked, they eventually settled at one of the small tables set up for guests to eat at in the Castle's massive dinning hall. For the first time, Harry actually didn't mind being forced to go to a Ministry event. It was rare that Harry found someone he was comfortable having a normal conversation with, especially with someone he wasn't close to. There was something about Padma that Harry felt at ease with and was able to overcome his natural defenses.

Harry looked at her with a playful smile, "Somehow I can't see one of the Pretty Patils playing Quidditch." She had caught him off guard when she had told him she had tried out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team back in third year. Of course, he had to get back at her when she started teasing him about how the Holyhead Harpies, her favorite team, had obliterated the Cannons in their latest match.

Padma glared at him as he chuckled softly at her. "I hate that nickname." Brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, "So, when are you going to go pro?"

Suddenly, grinning like a little child, "As soon as Pompy clears me. I'm so sick of being poked and prodded." After the final battle, Harry had been severely injured and only just recently, almost a year and half later, had fully recovered from all the physical injuries he had sustained.

"Good, 'cause you were definitely a sight on your broom."

"Oh, so who's watching who now?"

They both started snickering. "You wish, Potter," she told him with a sly grin, playfully eyeing him up and down.

As they continued talking, they noticed some waiters gathering a lot of champagne flutes on a long table across the room. "They're really going all out for this end of the millennium stuff," Harry mumbled under his breath.

Padma scoffed and Harry looked at her curiously. "This isn't the end of the millennium," she told him.

"And why's that, Hermione?"

Lightly kicking him in the shin, she sat back in her chair with arms crossed as Harry started laughing again. "Aside from the fact the calendar we use has been messed around with by Muggle and Wizard alike, there's no Year 0. The Romans had no concept for zero, so in actuality, the year 2000 ends the millennium, not start it."

Seeing Harry roll his eyes, Padma retaliated by sticking her tongue out at him. "Is this how you treat Hermione?"

Pretending to thinking about for a moment, Harry scratched his chin. "Yeah," he said with a laugh. "Pretty much."

Padma couldn't help but grin back at him and laugh a little. "How come we never did this back in school?"

"Saving the Wizarding World from itself doesn't give you a lot of free time," Harry said sarcastically after shrugging. Without thinking, Padma reached out and covered his hand with her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. Harry gave her a small smile. "Even with the fact that I barely trust anyone, only a few were even willing to look past the image."

Their moment was interrupted by a loud group stomping in, talking loudly. As they turned to look, Padma leaned in towards Harry and whispered, "That's Lord Grant on the right, in the glasses, and Lord Banner is the balding man in the back. They're senior members of the House of Lords and while both are strict about the old ways, both lost family in the last war. They may be more receptive than they appear."

Harry glanced at Padma, "How do you know this?"

"My parents and grandmother. It's in the interest of business to know these things." When Harry gave her a hard, thoughtful look, Padma shifted in her seat, a little uneasy. "What?"

"Padma, how much do you know? I mean, about how the government really works."

She nodded, understanding his question. "I'm still learning some of the subtleties, but my grandmother has given me a good working knowledge. Why?"

"What are you doing now? Working?"

"I'm working a few days at Flourish and Blotts." Giving him a curious look, she asked, "What are you getting on about?"

"I… I need help," Harry forced himself to say, asking for help was not one of his strong suits. "I need someone who can help me deal with… well, everything. I don't understand, much less have the patience to deal with this political bull. I don't even want to think about Quidditch, the only thing I know is how to play. Hermione keeps talking to me about all this other stuff, and I just don't know."

"Why not ask Hermione to help you?"

Harry shook his head. "She's spent enough of her life helping me. I want her to focus on her, and maybe when Ron pulls his head out of the sand, start a family."

"Harry, I don't know," she said. "There has to be someone better suited for something like this. It involves a lot of trust. We really don't know each other that well."

"I know enough. I think we'd get along pretty good. You've admitted to having a good understanding of these gits at work, and even when you don't know, you have resources available to you. You're also very intelligent, at least if you're grades speak any volumes. Second in our year." When Padma stared at him in a bit of surprise, Harry explained. "It's sort of like analyzing a tactical situation."

"So that's what you've been doing this whole time?" she asked, an edge to her voice.

He shook his head no. "With everything I've had to go through, it just sort of happens. I've become very observant, and I listen more. With you, you've been filling in the blanks. So, I believe, I know what I need to know." He then leaned towards Padma, resting his arm on the back of her chair, meeting her eyes, "But not what I want to know."

"You're definitely nothing like I expected or even remember."

"Is that good or bad?"

Padma folded her arms on the table and leaned forward, "I'll let you know."

* * *

As the clocks in the Castle chimed for eleven thirty, Harry and Padma were still talking and joking as if they were the only two in the room. "Admit it," Harry told her as he cracked up.

"I didn't," Padma said back, trying to fight her own laughter.

"Oh, come on. Everyone's fallen asleep, at least once, in Professor Binns' class. It's not like he even notices anyway."

Trying to look outraged, she couldn't keep it in any more when Harry smirked at her. "Fine, I did… Once! Happy now?" When Harry snickered, she shoved him in the shoulder, "Git."

"Padma," a deep accented voice spoke from behind them.

Harry naturally stood up and spun on the voice, and if Padma hadn't grabbed his forearm, he would've drawn his wand on its source. He didn't like being caught unaware, and drawing his wand had become too much of a habit.

Under the man's intense gaze, Padma realized she was still holding his arm and quickly let go. "Dad, Mum." When Harry relaxed, realizing who was standing in front of them, Padma turned her full attention to her parents. Seeing her father practically glaring at Harry, Padma rolled her eyes.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Patil asked in a low voice, continuing his hard gaze at Harry.

"Bharat," Mrs. Patil scolded her husband. "Mr. Potter, please excuse my husband. He's usually not so rude."

Mr. Patil was torn for a moment, here was Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World, but also the boy who looked a bit too cozy with his daughter. Extending his hand to Harry, "Bharat Patil."

Cautiously taking the hand, "Harry Potter." When Mr. Patil's hand closed around his in a firm grip, Harry tried his best to hide his grimace of pain. Merlin, it's like he's trying to crush my hand.

"My father runs his own import-export company in Birmingham. It's become very successful, despite the wars," Padma told Harry, a bit of pride and respect creeping into her voice.

"But it also means I have to come to these blasted events," Mr. Patil mumbled softly, so know one could really hear him.

"You know you have to scratch their back, so they'll scratch yours," Mrs. Patil told him while placing a comforting hand on his.

Padma glanced at Harry and asked, "Now who does that remind me of?" Harry just grunted in response but also gave her a small grin.

"I understand you're quite the businessman yourself," Mr. Patil said to Harry. "A stake in the growing Weasley's enterprise, and have just gotten into the media. Investing a good sum into the Quibbler I believe."

"I'd hardly consider myself a businessman. The Weasleys… I just couldn't keep that money after what happened, and the twins are family. With the Quibbler, I figured the only way there'd be any truth coming out would be to make an alternative to The Prophet. The Lovegoods have done so much for me at their own risk, I figure it was the least I could do."

Mr. Patil was finding himself more torn. Beyond the hero that everyone knew, he was finding there to be a very good man. A bit humble as well. But also, a man who was showing an interest in his daughter. It took a lot for a father to let go of his daughter, and most never really do completely.

Their conversation was cut short as another voice entered the conversation.

"Padma, where have you been all night?" Parvati said as she joined them. Noticing Harry as she did, she grinned at her twin, "Now I see. Hello, Harry, it's good to see you again."

"Hello Parvati, nice to see you too," Harry greeted her cautiously. Even though they had mended bridges after the Yule Ball, Harry always felt on guard when Parvati was around. Something else he noticed a difference in when it came to the twins.

"And where have you been, Parvati?" Mr. Patil asked his other daughter.

Smiling sweetly up at her father, "Oh, here and there."

Turning her attention back to Padma, she quickly took in all the non-verbal signs her twin was giving off. All of the females in the maternal side of their family showed a prowess in the mental arts and the twins had been trained at an early age in Occlumency. While both girls had become proficient in it, it was Parvati who excelled, also allowing her to show promise in Divination. Even without the magic, Parvati knew her twin and vice versa.

Padma knew what her sister was doing, especially when Parvati's grin widened. Self consciously, she took a step away from Harry.

"Told you so," was all Parvati said smugly.

Mr. Patil looked at his daughters suspiciously while Mrs. Patil asked, "Do I even want to know what the two of you are up to?"

Quickly grabbing her small handbag from the table, Padma ripped it open and fumbled a bit as she pulled out a Galleon. Tossing the bag back on to the table, she swiftly moved to her twin and grabbing her hand, pressed the coin firmly in to it. "It's nothing, Mum," Padma said while looking Parvati dead in the eye.

Seeing Harry's confused but curious expression as she stepped back, "Twin thing," Padma explained. Harry just nodded with a shrug.

"You two better go to the ballroom or you're going to miss the fireworks," Padma urged her parents, trying to act innocent. What she really wanted was for her family to leave; for some strange reason, she felt oddly embarrassed with her father interrogating Harry and of course her sister being, well, her sister.

Mr. Patil simply studied his daughter, but Mrs. Patil simply gave a knowing smile before gently tugging on her husband's arm. "Come along dear, let's leave them alone."

Mr. Patil unhappily prepared to follow his wife's lead as he turned to Harry. "I'm sure we'll have a better chance to talk at a different time."

Harry nodded awkwardly. "I look forward to it."

As her parents left, Padma looked at Parvati. With a small jerk of her head, she tried to motion for her sister to follow her parents and leave. Since Harry was too busy worrying about the next time he'd cross paths with their father, he didn't notice.

Padma motioned again and Parvati giggled. "Faith," Parvati whispered to Padma as she passed by her and then started giggling harder when Padma tried to glare at her.

_It's just a coincidence that I picked up that stupid card, and me and Harry are just enjoying each other's company. I just gave her the Galleon to shut her up_, Padma rationalized to herself, but was pulled from her thoughts by Harry.

"Padma?"

"Uh?"

"You were mumbling to yourself," Harry told her with a soft chuckle.

"Sorry about my father, he can be a… bit overprotective at times," Padma said, trying to change the subject.

"I kind of noticed," he told her sarcastically. "Do you want to go see the fireworks?"

"Yeah, but it'll be too crowded," she said, a little disappointed.

Harry shook his head no. "Not the ones they magically enchanted the ceiling with or those sparklers they cast, the real thing. If I'm guessing right, we should be able to see the ones over London from one of the balconies."

"Alright," she agreed with a grin. "Lead on."

After spending a few minutes finding a room with a balcony on the correct side of the castle, they stood outside and could just make out the outlines of the London fireworks in the horizon. When Padma shivered slightly, the winter wind whipped through her thin dress, Harry took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Here," he said softly while wrapping it around her.

As she tugged it close around her, she smiled in thanks.

From below them, inside the castle, they could hear the noise getting louder. As the countdown chant from ten began, the two young adults leaned against the railing. Midnight was created with the loud tolls of Big Ben chiming for miles, large amounts wizard fireworks danced across the magical ballroom ceiling, all meshing with the noise of the guests celebrating.

On the balcony, the two watched multiple colors light up the night sky over the city. "Beautiful," Padma whispered as multiple explosions lit the sky with blue, red, and gold colors.

"Padma," Harry said, trying to get her attention.

Turning slightly so she could see him and still watch the fireworks, "Mmm?"

Leaning in slightly, Harry gently kissed the corner of her mouth. "Happy New Year," he whispered to her hoarsely.

Trying to hide her surprise, she turned away from him for a moment. "A little presumptuous of you, isn't it?" she asked him, though couldn't fight off the small smile on her lips.

"I'm Gryffindor, bold, impulsive," he tried to joke, relieved that she didn't take exception to it. It had come as a spur-of-the-moment thing. He had really enjoyed talking with her tonight, and had hoped he hadn't just brought it all to a screeching halt.

"And hasn't that gotten you into trouble before?" she couldn't help but tease.

Shrugging, relaxing when he realized it had gone over well. "Maybe, but sometimes the risk is worth taking."

Leaning sideways against the railing, Padma studied him. "You know you can be very charming when you want to be."

"I can be," Harry told her, mirroring her position on the railing. "But I much prefer brooding as everyone leaves you alone." He then added quickly sarcastically, "But with you, I'd rather be charming. Just don't expect it to last."

Laughing, "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you're flirting."

Harry's grin widened, "If I am, I wouldn't even realize it."

* * *

As the celebration came to a close and Harry and Padma bid each other good night, the Patils Apparated back to their home. While Parvati and Mr. Patil headed off to their bedroom and office respectively, Mrs. Patil asked Padma to stay a moment before retiring.

"You had a very interesting night," she told her daughter and smiled as she could see a faint blush. "What do you think of the young man now?"

Titling her head as she mulled it over for a moment. "He's nothing like everyone says, but I knew that. But, even what I thought, or expected, some of it's not completely spot-on. When he's at ease, he can be funny... and charming. He also hides his intelligence. He knows and understands a lot more than many give him credit for."

"He also must be something really special to have sparked your interest?" Mrs. Patil laughed softly at the surprised expression on her daughter's features. "When we found you, you were broadcasting very loudly. It wasn't too hard to pick up on your emotions."

She grinned a little self-consciously. "He's definitely something," she admitted. "He offered me a job as his assistant of sorts. I told him I'd think about it."

Padma slowly began to pace. "I don't know. I know I could do it but, is it beneath me to work as an assistant? Make sure he's where he has to be, doing what he has to, not putting his foot in his mouth. Then, if I work for Harry, we couldn't… talk like we did tonight."

Mrs. Patil stood and watched her daughter with a small smile. "No job is beneath a person as long as they are doing their best at it and it provides for their livelihood. As for the job, sounds a lot like what I do for your father."

Her smile widened as she watched her daughter connect the dots. "I believe that Harry needs someone to work with him, not for him. The two of you apparently get along, and he must hold you in some high regard to offer you such an intimate position."

"Maybe," Padma said, still a little torn. So much had happened and she was struggling putting everything in perspective.

"Padma, why not go to bed and sleep on it. But don't think about if you should or not, but what changes you would have to make if you took it or not."

* * *

At approximately the same time Padma and her mother were talking, Harry had just returned home, when his floo roared to life.

"'Bout time you got home," came Hermione's voice from the fire.

"Checking up on me?" Harry teased.

"Old habits die hard. So, how was it?"

"Alright," Harry said quickly, but Hermione could tell he was holding something back. Having been close friends for over eight years had its good side, but also its drawbacks in that you rarely could pull something over on the other.

"And?" Hermione prodded.

Harry leaned against the fireplace banister and looked down at Hermione's image in the fire. "I bumped into someone and we spent most of the night talking."

"Who?"

A little hesitantly, he told her, "Padma Patil."

Hermione stayed quiet for a moment as she thought about it. "I'm not surprised. You always did have a taste for intelligent women."

"What are you talking about?"

"Get off it, Harry," she told him, "You've been grinning like an idiot ever since you answered."

"Fine, maybe I'm interested."

"Good. I like Padma. She may be a bit like her sister, but she's still got a good head on her shoulders," Hermione said and then grinned back at him.

"You sound like Mrs. Weasley," Harry teased and laughed when Hermione glared at him.

"Well, if this works out, I won't have to worry about you anymore."

Shaking his head a little, "Hermione, like Mrs. Weasley or you will ever stop worrying about me." Knowing it was true, the two shared a laugh. "I'll let you get back to whatever, and tomorrow you can come over so I can debrief you."

"Really, Harry, you make it sound like it was a military operation?"

"Good night, Hermione."

Sighing, and knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere else, she said, "Goodnight Harry."

As the floo closed, Harry stayed leaning against the banister for a moment, thinking. Over the course of the night, he kept thinking back to the disaster that was the Yule Ball. He knew he treated Parvati badly, but she had also tried to use him. He liked her physically, but when he dug beneath the surface, he wasn't attracted. But now, he was thinking, ignoring his crush Cho then, he wondered what would've happened had Ron gone with Parvati and he with Padma. _Maybe it's a chance to get it right. _


	2. Part 2

A/N – Written for hptarot on LiveJournal. Thanks to my beta Thoth for her help. For the rest of this story, I will follow canon up to the end of Deathly Hallows, but will ignore the epilogue.

Part 2 – Behind Every Powerful Man, Is A Great Woman

Card Interpretation – The Four of Wands can celebrate many things that are appropriate to the Wands suit; the initial success of a business venture, a good start at a creative project or the blossoming of a friendship or relationship. Marriage and childbirth are often predicted by an appearance by this card. Encompassing all of these ideas is the maxim that hard work pays off in the end, and the Four of Wands is the card of rewards for those who've worked to the best of their ability. The Four of Wands has strong ties, surprisingly enough, to Justice, because it shows that hard work is rewarded, in the end.

Parvati Patil sat underneath the brightly colored umbrella at an outside table of one of Diagon Alley's cafes. Next to her, her best friend, Lavender Brown, was quietly sipping a Butterbeer. As Parvati watched the people stroll by, catching snippets of conversations, she shuffled a deck of Muggle tarot cards in her hands. The same cards from which her twin had pulled the Ace of Cups from just a few months ago. While it was up for debate, and it had just been a single card drawn and not a full reading, Parvati was fully convinced that the card had predicted Padma's future.

_The Ace of Cups represents a new romance or the potential of one on the horizon._

Still, it was something she loved holding over her sister. So convinced of their use, Parvati had also begun to carry her cards with her in a small cloth bag secured in an inside robe pocket. _Professor Trewlaney uses crystal balls, Professor Firenze uses the heavens, I use tarot cards. _

As she delicately shuffled and then cut her deck, she noticed Lavender grimace slightly and scratched her neck while rolling a shoulder. But before she could express any concern, Lavender changed subjects. "When is your sister coming?"

_I hope that bastard is rotting in the ground somewhere for what he did to her._ "Any minute." Lavender nodded and returned to her Butterbeer while Parvati to her cards.

As a waiter brought Parvati a cup of tea and Lavender another Butterbeer, Padma joined them. "Going to read the leaves are you, Pav?" she teased as she slipped into an empty seat.

"Where's your shadow?" Parvati teased back, while Lavender started on her second bottle.

"Hermione is babysitting him right now," Padma said casually, while ordering Butterbeer herself.

"Not you too," Parvati whined softly. "It's bad enough she's started on them."

Padma gave a quick grin to Lavender before turning her eyes back to her twin. "Can't help it," she said with a shrug. "You can blame Harry though."

"Oh, Lavender," Padma continued, a small smile playing on her lips. The other witch placed her bottle down and turned her attention to Padma. "I was talking with Susan this morning. We got to talking about Hermione's wedding."

Lavender had a feeling she was getting set up, but said nothing.

"Susan said Hannah was going to invite Neville for tea at Susan and Wayne's." The Patils both smirked as a scowl marred Lavender's features for a moment.

Calming a bit, as the Muggles would say, Lavender put on her poker face. "That's nice," she said evenly. Then, as she brought her bottle to her lips, she looked over the rim at Padma. "So, who is Harry taking to the wedding?"

Padma's joking expression quickly turned dark for a moment, before grabbing her own bottle and using it to hide her expression.

Before things escaladed between her sister and best friend, Parvati placed the cards carefully in the middle of the table.

"Not those again," Padma groaned.

She gave her a sarcastic grin, before sipping her tea. "It worked last time," Parvati reminded her and Lavender arched an eyebrow.

"It's nothing. She got lucky, and now she's convinced these… _cards_ can predict… anything."

"Ah," Parvati defended, "but so far I've been proven right. You only drew a card, and it nailed it on the head. The potential for romance."

"There is no romance between me and Harry," Padma blurted out.

Parvati just grinned, while Lavender asked rhetorically, "Excuse me?"

Giggling softly, Lavender began to look hungrily at the rare steak that was placed in front of her as their food arrived. "Just draw a card so we can eat. She made me sit through a whole bloody reading."

"Fine." Padma reached for the cards, and then cut the deck. Grabbing the new top card, she slid it off the deck and on to the table. "Happy?" she asked, and then began on her garden salad.

Rolling her eyes, Parvati glared at her twin. Rolling her eyes back at her, Padma popped a cherry into her mouth before reaching out and turning the card over so they could see which card she drew.

"Four of Wands. Can we move on now?"

A smile practically lit up Parvati's face; a smile Padma recognized. Groaning again, Padma rested her head in her open palm, as Lavender waiting eagerly to hear what it meant, because it obviously was something very good. _Well, depending on your point of view, Lavender_ thought with a giggle.

"I'll just give you the highlights," Parvati said, pulling a small folded piece of parchment from a pocket. "Celebrate the initial success of a business venture, or the _blossoming_ of a relationship. Marriage and childbirth are often predicted by an appearance by this card."

"Gee, I wonder who that sounds like?" Lavender quickly added.

"Bludger," Padma snapped. Both girls giggled at hearing one of Harry's more common swears coming from Padma's lips.

-----

Harry glared at the pieces of parchment littering his desk. _I've lived here a week and already I'm sick of this room. _

The room he was referring to was his study in the newly renovated Potter Manor. After living for a few months at the Burrow, and a little more then a year in an apartment, Harry wanted a place that felt like it was a home and not just a residence. He had no real desire to live in 12 Grimmauld Place or any of the other Black properties, and he wanted to keep his parents home in Godric's Hallow the sort of memorial that it had become.

After sorting through some records, Harry discovered the location of Potter Manor and after seeing it with his own eyes, felt this was the best place for him to be. Unfortunately, since no one had lived here since his grandparents had passed away, to bring it up to date required a lot of cleaning and renovating. But after a few months, it was finished and ready for Harry.

Just in time too. There were three events, all special to Harry, that need this larger home.

The first, Ron and Hermione's wedding. Originally, both wanted it at the Burrow and for it to be a nice, quiet ceremony. But, unfortunately, some had other ideas. The wedding of the two prominent war heroes quickly grew beyond their wishes and, as a result, they needed more space and extra security. Knowing Ron would never accept any money from Harry to help pay for it, as his wedding present to the couple, the wedding would be held at Potter Manor. This is would be the first of what he hoped would be many happy events.

Second, was that he wanted to be more involved in Ted Lupin's life. The last thing Harry wanted was for his young godson to have anything like his life. Harry was bound and determined to make sure that Teddy never went without anything and always had someone there for him. But since Harry was in no way ready to be a father like figure, and he was adamant about not breaking up what was left of the family, Harry also asked Andromeda Tonks to come as well. In the few short years since the Final Battle, Andromeda had become sort of a second mother to not just Teddy, but Harry as well.

Lastly, and a bit more personal for Harry, was the beginning of his partnership with Padma Patil. The manor's large study provided a perfect place for Harry and Padma to conduct business. It allowed them to spend more time together in a comfortable, private environment. Something they both enjoyed. Also, while he had not said anything yet, he had set aside a specific room for her, if she wished for it.

Giving up on reading the parchments and understanding the procedure of voting in the Ministry Parliament, Harry's eyes automatically gazed over to Padma. Standing on a small step stool in front of one of the study's large bookcases, she had her back to Harry and was stretching slightly to reach for a book on a higher shelf. Harry's gaze quickly took in all the details about her.

The way her hair was done in a sloppy bun, simply for the sake of getting it out of her way. He wondered how her pants stayed on when they clung so low to her hips. Harry also noticed that as she reached, her sweater would lift just enough to give him a glimpse of the small of her back.

_She doesn't know what she's doing to me, he_ thought to himself sarcastically as he felt his body reacting. Then with a smirk, he quickly added to himself, _Oh, she knows. She may play innocent, but she knows. _

Padma knew alright. From where she stood on the stool, she had purposely kept watch on Harry out of the corner of her eye. At first it was to make sure Harry read the parchments. Helping him learn these things was part of her job after all. But when she found he was instead watching her, instead of scolding him, she simply watched his reactions. There was something about the way he looked at her, that she wanted to make him do it all the time.

Closing her fingers around the book she needed, she pulled it down while hoping off the stool. Hiding a small giggle in a cough, she watched Harry practically jump in his chair when she landed. He quickly returned to the parchments, trying to make it seem like he was reading by slightly mouthing a few words here and there.

"Finished yet?" Padma asked with a knowing smirk.

Harry gave her a dirty look while he leaned back in his chair. "Why do I have to know the voting procedure of the Parliament, if I'm never going to actually vote?"

Sighing softly, Padma held the book to her chest and walked over to the desk. "What if you wanted to support a piece of legislation, say… werewolves rights," she spoke while walking, knowing that would get his attention. "You would need to know how the legislature works before you could figure out how best to support it."

Walking around the desk, Padma used another example. "Would you go into a Quidditch match without knowing even the basic rules?" she asked hypothetically.

"No," Harry answered. "I guess not. But why do I have to memorize… this stuff," he said, gesturing to the stuff on his desk. "Why can't I just ask you?"

Placing the book on his desk, Padma pushed herself up and perched herself upon the corner of his desk. For a moment, Padma watched Harry's eyes ever so quickly look down at her hips and legs, before jerking back up to her face.

"One," Padma said softly, "it's why you hired me. Two… I'm not always going to be around, and it looks a lot better actually knowing a few things instead of having to look everything up. A lot of the Wizarding World is based on image, and any sign of weakness can hurt you with certain people."

"I'm going to make sure you are never at a disadvantage to any one," Padma said, a little more forcefully than was necessary. Blushing a bit, Padma took her book back and hoped of the desk. She slowly walked away from the desk towards a small couch that rested against a wall. Plopping down upon it, Padma flipped through the book for a moment, looking for a particular entry.

Finding it, she looked up at Harry, who was watching her again. As he didn't turn away again, Padma smiled sweetly at him. "Besides, Harry. If we didn't have these little study sessions… you wouldn't be able to _study_ my backside," she said, giving him a pointed look. Her smile widened a little when Harry's face flashed a brief surprise, and then quickly returned passive as he looked back at the parchments. _And I couldn't study yours. _

After a few minutes, Padma could hear the creaking of Harry's chair as he leaned back in it once more. Glancing over the top of her book at him, Padma could see that this time, he was deep in thought about something. She watched Harry absentmindedly reach down and rub his arm while flexing his hand. Placing the book in her lap, she titled her head a little. "Alright?"

"Uh?"

"Your arm?"

"Oh," Harry said sheepishly, quickly releasing his arm. "It's nothing, just itches."

Not believing him, Padma dropped the book onto the couch seat next to her and standing up, quickly moved to Harry. Probably only Hermione, and maybe Madam Pomfrey, knew the full extent of Harry's injuries from that dark final year of the war, but many knew that Harry was pretty banged up physically, even if it didn't show.

Ignoring his protest, Padma tightly gripped his wrist and turned his arm over. Then, with her free hand, shoved Harry's sleeve up and carefully inspected the area where Nagini had bitten him. Aside from some faded marks, it looked like everything was fine.

Pulling his arm from her grip, "I told you, I'm fine." He scowled as he pushed his sleeve back down.

Padma wasn't finished. Putting her hands on the armrests of Harry's chair, she leaned into him with a scowl of her own. "You're not fine. You keep pushing yourself to get back into playing shape, and you're at risk of reaggravating your injuries."

"It was two years ago," Harry said, trying hard to keep his temper under control.

The same with Padma as she answered, "I don't care." She wasn't going to baby him about every nick and scratch, but she wasn't going to let him come up lame either. There was something else too. She was starting to become fiercely protective of Harry. From the press, from fangirls, and in cases, from himself.

Padma stood up quickly and Harry pushed back his chair. After Harry stood up, Padma watched him stuff his hands into his pockets and wonder over to a window. "Padma," Harry said softly, not turning from the window.

"I want you to be my date for the wedding."

"I can't Harry, even if I wanted to." _Which I do… but only if you really meant it._Padma leaned back against the desk. "I have to oversee the arrival of everything, the set-up of all the tents, the food, the-"

Harry held his hand up, interrupting her. "You're barmy if you think you'll be overseeing all that. Mrs. Weasley will take charge of everything, and if she needs anything, both the wedding planner and Mrs. Granger will be there." Turning around, Harry regarded her with an honest look. "So you see, your dance card is free." When Padma opened her mouth to object, Harry beat her to it. "You said yourself, your job is to make sure I don't make an arse of myself. I've lost count of the number of pompous windbags that will be here."

Padma glared at him, but Harry could tell he had won. "How dare you use my words against me," she mumbled good-naturally.

Harry smirked, "Thank you."

"Yea, yea," she told him sarcastically. "Get back to the voting rules," Padma spoke as she headed back to her book on the couch.

-----

Standing on the edge of the dancing area, Padma watched Harry and Ginny slowly and awkwardly dance around. As best man and maid of honor respectively, they were expected to share at least a dance with the newlyweds. Even though she knew that neither really wished to be doing this, Padma felt a small flicker of something. Something she refused to accept as jealousy. _He's only being polite. _

As the dance ended, Padma watched Harry and Ginny smile awkwardly at each other for a moment, then share a few whispered words before parting. She knew it was perfectly innocent, but something still annoyed her about it. _Why do I even care? It's not like he's even mine. It's purely professional between us. _Even with that thought, she still couldn't help but glare at Ginny's retreating back.

As Harry slowly made his way through the crowd that surrounded the dance floor, politely smiling and shaking a few hands, Padma quickly turned away as she tried to mask her emotions again.

"Padma," Harry asked as he approached, and was caught off guard when she simply walked off towards a nearby table. "Padma?"

Grabbing a flute of champagne off the table, she slowly turned around and faced Harry, who had followed her. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Padma watched as Harry scowled, and he adjusted his glasses. "I would like to know what has put you off, _Ms. Patil_."

Sipping from the flute, Padma narrowed her eyes at him. "There is _nothing_ that I'm put off about. I'm just trying to stop you from making a fool of yourself. But with how you're acting, you're making this much harder to do. We should try and keep things professional."

Growing irritated, Harry swiftly and firmly, grabbed Padma's hand and led, almost pulled, her off to secluded corner of the yard.

Spinning around, so he faced her, "Since when is anything between us… professional?"

"Well maybe we should start?"

"What? Why?"

"You know what I'm afraid of Harry?"

Taking the literal meaning of her question, Harry's mind flashed back to their third year Defense Against the Dark Arts class when then Professor Lupin did the Boggart exercise. For Harry, for other reasons, it was one of many moments that stood out in Harry's memory. "It was some kind of snake. Cobra? I think."

Padma looked at him in surprise for a moment. "How did… No. I didn't mean it like that. I'm scared that I'm going to let _this_ get in the way of my job, and when I do, it's not going to be something small. Like you forgot someone's name or the proper etiquette for eating at a Ministry dinner. But something big, that's going to have a lot of fall out, and will hurt you."

Carefully, placing a stray strand of hair back in to place, she sighed softly. "I can't keep doing this. You hired me to help you, and the best way I can help you is if we keep things strictly on the level. I can't let you screw everything up because of a passing fancy. You are far more important."

Harry studied her for a moment, before asking, "Is that how you feel?"

Reluctantly meeting his eyes, she slowly nodded. "The best way for me to help you is without the suggestive looks, the flirting, and… everything else, I guess. I have always prided myself on the job I do, and right now, I'm not giving it my best. Too many… distractions."

"Hmm. I see. Very well." Harry stood silent for a moment, simply gazing at her.

"Then, I have no choice. You're fired," Harry said calmly.

"What?" Padma shouted, her face taking on a completely and utterly shocked look.

Harry stepped forward, and lightly held her arms. Padma shivered a little at his touch, but forced herself to stay put. "You said you could no longer do your job properly with these distractions. Now, that big, gorgeous, Ravenclaw mind of yours, led you to believe that I'd keep you on as my assistant and the… I believe your words, were a passing fancy?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't think we could have strictly a professional relationship any more," Harry paused, and let a small grin appear. "I don't really want to either."

"But the way you were with Ginny-" The rational part of her knew there was nothing between the two anymore. Unfortunately, that rational part had decided to take a nap at the moment.

Harry cut her off by gently squeezing her arms. "Me and Ginny… are the past. It didn't work, and I have no desire to try and make it work again. That's all you need to know. Let the past, stay the past."

Slowly, Harry slid his hands down her shoulders, along her forearms and wrists, and grasped her hands. "I know I'm not the most… eloquent guy."

A bit more together, Padma couldn't help but tease Harry, just a little. "Eloquent, hmm, big word there. Hermione teach you that one?"

Playfully scowling at her, he continued. "After the past twenty years of my life, there is one thing… The only thing that I'm concerned about is being happy."

"And I think I've accomplished that. I have great friends, surrogate parents, two people who are like a brother and sister to me even if we aren't related, but the one thing I've always missed… was-" Harry paused as he searched for the right words. "Even if it sounds cheesy and over used, love.

"All of my relationships with girls have ended badly. Your sister wouldn't talk to me for like three months, Cho was a bloody disaster, and Ginny just didn't work out. Without something hanging over my head, I want to try again and this time get it right. I've let too many opportunities slip through my fingers," and at this, he brought their hands up to their eye level. "I'm not letting you walk away without fighting back. If it means losing you as my assistant, fine."

"All big words there, Harry. What if I don't want any of it?"

"Well… I guess," Harry stuttered, and let go of her hands as he stepped away.

Smiling a little, Padma quickly closed the gap between them. "Well, I guess, if you can be like a Ravenclaw and think this out so well, I can be a bit like a Gryffindor and do this." Leaning in, she kissed him, letting her lips linger for a moment on his. As she pulled away, she couldn't help but giggle at Harry's goofy grin.

A little embarrassment crept over Harry's face, and he laughed a little at himself too. Looking at each other for a moment, Padma took advantage of another opportunity to tease the Golden Boy. "Harry," she said softly.

"Hmm?"

"This is the moment that you ask me out," she told him, and then quickly fell into another fit of giggles.

Harry smiled, _I want to keep making her laugh. _"Is there some proper way I have to do this? Because, last thing I want to do is offend you," he said sarcastically. Then quickly added, "Or have your father come over and tear my head off."

Padma tried to hold in a laugh but ended up snorting, and Harry's eyes grew wide in surprise. "How lady-like," he teased her this time.

"You're lucky you're cute," she told him.

Harry just shrugged. "Professor McGonagall has invited me to Hogwarts for the final Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw," Harry told her, and grinned when he said who was playing. "After the game, we could spend some time in Hogsmeade."

"Sounds nice," Padma told him. "But you better not be in a bad mood after the Claws beat those little cubbies of yours."

"Care to play a little one on one, Pretty Patil?" Harry challenged.

"As much as I'd like to embarrass one of the best Seekers in years," she then motioned to her dress and heels. "I can't exactly fly in this outfit."

Leaning back a little, Harry's eyes slowly wandered over her. She was wearing a very simple, long sleeved, dark blue dress that fell to just below her knees, along with a pair of matching three inch heels. "I'd like to see that."

Thinking about how snug the dress fit her, a question popped into his head. "Where exactly do you keep your wand?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Taking Harry's hand, she led them back towards everyone else. Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a seductive look. "And if you're a good boy, I just may show you."

-----

With a practiced ease, Padma emerged from the green fire of the Floo Network and into The Leaky Cauldron. "Good morning, Tom," she called to the old bartender and gave a simple wave while stepping to the side. It had been two days since the wedding, and this was the first official outing for the new couple. What they were exactly going to do, Padma wasn't sure.

Seconds later, the fire erupted again. Except the person who emerged crashed to the floor in a heap. Muttering to himself, Harry quickly gathered himself and scrambled to his feet. After glaring at Padma for a moment, who was giggling at his landing, Harry gave a quick hello to Tom before heading towards the entrance of Diagon Alley.

Quickly at his side, Padma watched Harry tap the bricks. "So why are we here?"

"There are still… people out there, aiming for me," Harry told her as the bricks slid away to reveal the alley's entrance. "Everyone, even remotely close to me, is a potential target."

As they walked through the hole in the wall, Padma noticed that the people they walked by paused in awe at seeing Harry. Hearing a group of teenage witches giggle and whisper as they passed, Padma linked her arm with his and gave them a possessive glare from the corner of her eye. Harry smirked at her, but didn't say anything about it.

"We've taken steps to increase security around us."

"Who's we and us? And what does it have to do with me?" Padma asked.

"You know the answer to your first question as you are a part of it. And it as everything to do with you, especially now.

"Many know the Patil twins came back to Hogwarts our final year, only to also disappear for a time, like others of the D.A., and to reappear, fighting against Voldermort. If that wasn't enough, because of your father's efforts, the Patils are a prominent family in the Wizard business world, with Muggle ties.

"Finally, if that didn't convince you, this beats all that… you are now dating Undesirable Number One," he said sarcastically. "When haven't I gone a year when someone hasn't tried something?"

Harry could feel Padma's arm tighten around his. "I didn't mean to frighten you, I just want you to know how things are."

"I'm not afraid," Padma told him. "Just… a little worried, is all. You don't realize how small a view you have, until someone shows you the bigger picture."

Wanting to change the topic to a lighter mood, "So, what are we doing today?"

"First, to Ollivander's to see about getting you a second wand. Then, Madam Malkin's for your fitting of a special order I put in back when you first started."

Looking at him, confused, "Why a second wand? And what special order?"

Harry grinned at her, "So many questions."

Padma pouted at him, and then an evil smirk appeared on her lips. "And if you don't answer them, you'll find yourself very alone tonight."

"That's blackmail."

"I'm a Ravenclaw, we live to learn things, and now, not only do I know your weakest point, I can use it very efficiently." Looking at each other for a moment, the pair started laughing.

"Alright. The wand is a backup, for in case you ever can't use your normal one." Harry let go of her for a moment, and pushing up his sleeves on both arms, revealed two wand holsters and their wands. "The right is my normal wand, and the left is Malfoy's."

"A fact you are never shy to reveal."

Harry shrugged while tugging his robe sleeves back down. "The man was a pain in the arse to me for seven years, I'm entitled to a little payback."

Padma nodded, and Harry continued. "Most keep it hidden, somewhere out of the ordinary. Hermione, I think, has it concealed against her hip. Ron's is against his calf. I could help you find the best place," Harry suggested playfully.

"I'm sure you could, but I'd like to have it in a place where I could actually use it if I needed." As the pair turned towards Ollivander's door, Padma leaned in and whispered to Harry, "Don't worry, I'll let you play Where Am I Hiding My Wand again." She burst into giggles when Harry's ear's turned beet red and he tried to fight back the grin tugging at his lips.

Entering the shop, the door chimed. "Ah, Mr. Potter, how nice to see you again. Holly, eleven inches, supple, and a single Phoenix feather."

"How are you feeling, Mr. Ollivander?" Harry asked.

"Better, better," the elderly man spoke, as he limped to the front counter. His smile widened as he saw Padma. "And Ms. Patil, I remember you as well. Elm, nine and a quarter inches, flexible, and a dragon's heartstring from a Hungarian Horntail, if I'm not mistaken."

"How do you remember all that?" Padma asked, both in awe and curiosity.

Mr. Ollivander simply smiled. "A trick of the trade. Now, how may I be of service to the happy couple?" 

"How did-" Harry started to ask, but Ollivander answered before he could finish.

"It is my job to notice little things, to help me attune the right witch or wizard to the right wand. But in your case, I believe the Muggles say, it is written all over your faces."

Harry and Padma looked at each other, and simply shrugged. "We're here because the lady simply needs a _replacement_ wand."

"Ah," Mr. Ollivander said with a simple nod. "While I do aim to make my wands stand the test of time and wear, every once in awhile… special circumstances apply. Minister Shacklebolt added her name the other morning to the waiver. I was wondering when you would be coming round."

Padma listened to both of them, and finally realized how Harry and his friends had gotten around the one wand law. "It must be nice to know people in high places."

"I like to think of it as collecting on a debt," Harry told her as Mr. Ollivander placed a few wand boxes upon the counter.

"Ms. Patil, if you would please," Ollivander said as he swept his hand over the boxes. "It should only take a few tries, I believe."

After the fifth try, they finally found a wand that fit right. While she felt it wasn't as nice a fit as her first was, there was something about the wand in her hand that felt right.

"With four wands at your disposal, I don't think the two of you will have much of problem with anyone," Ollivander said as he begun to clean off the counter.

"Four wands?" Padma muttered to herself, trying to remember where she had heard that before. _Just recently.__ But where?_ Suddenly, it came to her and a groan escaped her lips. "Four of Wands."

"Uh?" Harry asked, overhearing her.

"My sister," Padma answered, but more speaking to herself. _To celebrate the initial success of a business venture, or the blossoming of a relationship, _Padma recalled from her twin's definition of the card she pulled. _She did it to me, again! If Pav finds out, I'll never hear the end of it. _

Realizing that Harry had no idea what she was talking about, she smiled innocently. "Nothing. Just a sister thing."

Harry studied her, his suspicions raised. "One of these days, you're going to have to explain to me what this _sister thing_ covers."

-----

As Padma leaned against the wall of the player's entrance to the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, she smiled as she watched Harry. _It's amazing how drastically things can change in just a few days. A few weeks ago, we were setting up Potter Manor, and now, I'm dating the Wizarding World's ex- Most Eligible Bachelor. _

Padma laughed softly as she watched Harry talking adamantly to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Seekers. Even though Ravenclaw had eventually won, Harry hadn't really cared one way or the other; he had always enjoyed watching a good match. Professor McGonagall had introduced the two House Seekers to Harry. Once they got over the initial shock of meeting the famous Harry Potter, the three seekers quickly started talking shop.

They had been at it for almost a half an hour, and not only had the entire crowd dispersed, but the other players themselves had showered, changed, and left back for the castle. She was getting bored and wanted to go to Hogsmeade, but she couldn't bring herself to stop them and drag him away. _I'll let them go a few more minutes. _

Someone clearing their throat caught the attention of all four. Padma smiled down at her former Head of House. "Hello, Professor."

"Good afternoon, Padma," Professor Flitwick said back with a wide smile. "It's good to see you again." Turning his attention to the other three, "I'm sorry to break this up, but the students need to return to the Castle."

"Of course, Professor," Harry said sheepishly. "I'm sorry for tying them up."

"No," the Gryffindor Keeper spoke up. "It was great."

"Yea!" his Ravenclaw counterpart said. "Can you come back next year?" she asked him. "I know Chase, she's the Hufflepuff Seeker, would love to talk to you too."

"Maybe you could show us some moves, too?" Gryffindor's Keeper asked, barely able to hide his enthusiasm.

"We'll see," Harry answered. But Padma knew they would be back if they could. It didn't matter if it was pro, school, or simple pickup game, Harry loved playing Quidditch. Something, she knew, he sorely missed in the past few years. _Simple flying can only take the edge of so much. _

A short while later, and after quick bit of shopping and sightseeing, Harry and Padma shared a small table at the Three Broomsticks. Taking his Butterbeer, Harry held it up. "So what should we toast too?" he joked.

Raising her own, "Behind every powerful man, is a strong woman?"

"Cute," Harry answered sarcastically. "How about to the start of something special."

"The start of something special," Padma agreed, and the pair toasted.


	3. Part 3

A/N – Here's the final part. I had been waiting for hptarot on LJ to setup Round 3 before writing this, but things got delayed and I got tired of waiting. Even though this is done, I'm certainly not finished with Harry/Padma. The two have become one of my favorite pairings.

Part 3 – Difficult Decisions

Padma sighed softly in contentment as she emerged from her bathroom, clad in a large, fluffy, blue robe that had been Harry's Christmas gift to her. Stopping to stand in front of her full length mirror, she couldn't help but laugh at herself as she saw that stupid, goofy grin of hers, reflected back to her.

_Hardly can believe it's been a year. Well, it's only really been a few months, but still, if I hadn't rescued him last New Year's, none of this would've happened._ Padma slowly looked around her spacious bedroom in Potter Manor. Though, in Padma's opinion, you could hardly call it her bedroom as she had never really used the bed. The bed was like a decoration for the room, having never slept a night in it. Rather, she much preferred using the king size bed in Harry's bedroom, or, simply sleeping on Harry.

Last month, Harry had finally convinced her to simply move in, as she was here most of the time anyway. While Harry had given her the second largest bedroom as her own, she simply used it as a large walk in closest. Even when all they did was actually sleep, she'd rather be in bed with him, than down the hall.

Sitting down at the vanity, Padma glanced at her wardrobe; full of expensive gowns and robes, all hung up, and underneath them, numerous types and colors of heels. Her normal clothes and shoes were in Harry's room, where she had commandeered the largest of his dresser drawers in the room. Looking at the gowns and dresses, it made her head spin when thinking of how much they cost separately. Harry was well off, but he wasn't wealthy.

Now, don't get her wrong, Padma loved being pampered and spoiled, but Harry seemed to take it to a whole new level. Harry rarely spent money on himself, usually buying his friends lavish gifts. Not because he wanted to show off, but he'd rather waste his money on them, those he cared for, than anything else. At first, Padma didn't think twice about it, but when he started to buy her things she had mentioned barely in passing, she began to feel guilty. While he had been reluctant, she was slowly weaning him off the habit. _I'd rather have something small and cheap, but meaningful, than something big and expensive, and useless._

Bringing her mind back to the present, she brushed her fingertips over the black negligee that lay folded on the corner of the vanity. _Later tonight,_ Padma thought to herself, thinking of the _reward_ after going to the Ministry New Year's Ball. Neither wanted to go, but Padma knew they had to. Last year, Hermione rationalized why he had to go, but this year, Padma simply had to give him a small incentive to go and play nice.

Humming softly to herself, she began to apply her make up, using several Charms Lavender and Parvati had come up with over the years. It had been an adjustment getting used to living with a different person, but as she was beginning to settle in, Padma was happy about her decision. _Harry will never be the perfect man. He's too scarred emotionally and physically to be perfect. And who'd want that, anyway? So he can be moody, defensive, and a mean git at times. He can also be the most caring, supportive, and loving person I've known. What he needs is a person to help him lick and heal his wounds. _

Pausing her makeup Charms for a moment, this time a more natural smile crossed her lips, as she fondly thought of something. _I wish more people could see how he's like with Teddy. Those two are like brothers; the younger idolizing the older and the older teaching the younger all the things he shouldn't know._ Padma let out a laugh before resuming the Charms, remembering how Andromeda had lost it when Harry released a Snitch indoors and Teddy ran screaming from room to room after it, trying to catch it.

The little rascal had wormed his way into her heart too. While he did have an endless amount of energy, there were times when he could be quiet and inquisitive about learning things. _Harry said it was his father's true influence in him._

Just as Padma had finished applying the last Charm, her bedroom door flew open, and in a streak of blue flashed through it, slamming it behind her. She grinned as she saw the little body sprint across the room before scrambling underneath her bed. _Must be bath time,_ she giggled to herself.

A knock on the door confirmed her suspicion. "Come in," Padma called, and smiled as Andromeda walked in. It was a nightly ritual; whenever it was time for Teddy to take a bath, go to sleep, or anything he didn't want to do, everything turned in to a game of Hide and Seek.

"Has he been through here?" Andromeda asked in a breathless voice. _I'm too old to be chasing a young boy around._

"Haven't seen him," Padma told her, and then mouthed the word, "Bed."

Nodding in understanding, Andromeda drew her wand. As she cast a _Levitation Charm_ on the bed, making it rise off the floor, she quickly cast an _Immobilization Jinx _on Teddy, lightly pinning him to where he lay.

"You told!" Teddy barked out.

Padma smirked and Andromeda quickly picked up her grandson before putting the bed down. "Now, don't go blaming Padma. You know it's time for your bath. The quicker you take your bath, the quicker you go to bed, and that means, morning and spending all day with Harry and Padma will come even quicker."

"Ok," Teddy said softly. Leaning out from his grandmother's arms, he held out his arms.

Padma quickly hugged him. "Goodnight, Cub," she said, using Harry's nickname for him, and her smile widened when Teddy laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Aunt Padi," Teddy's little voice spoke up as Andromeda carried him from the room and in to the hall.

_I'd say that was a good start to the evening,_ she joked to herself before finishing getting ready.

Just as Padma was finishing, slipping her stocking feet into her heels, Harry strolled in to her room, sounding like someone was straggling. To a certain extent someone was, himself. Padma simply grinned, walked over to him, and took the bowtie out of his hands. "Turn around," she ordered, and began to properly tie it around his collar. "You're hopeless."

"It's why I have you around," Harry quipped, but then gagged when Padma tightened the bowtie a little too tight. Smiling sweetly at him, she loosened it after a moment, and properly tied it.

Turning around, Harry smiled as he let his eyes slowly wander over his girlfriend, while she made some final primps to her appearance. "Sure we couldn't just skip the Ministry's party, and just have one of our own?" he asked suggestively.

Padma rolled her eyes. "Only if you're the one who listens to Hermione's lecture," she fired back.

Faking a sigh, Harry shifted his shoulders in his dress robes. _Damn thing is too tight. Who designs these things?_

"Remember to congratulate Mr. Greengrass about his daughter's engagement."

Harry snickered under his breath. "Should offer my condolences," he joked. While Draco and he had become civil towards one another, they still didn't get along too well, and had reached an informal agreement to stay out of each other's way.

"Just keep your tongue in check should you actually cross paths with him, or Draco." Even if she agreed with Harry, and thought Draco was nothing more than a spoiled brat, professionally, she knew that, like Harry, Draco was another of the young power players filling the void left in the wake of the Second War. He was one of many different people Harry was going to have to deal with in order to get anything accomplished.

When Padma finished, she turned to Harry, who smiled back at her. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she replied. Harry wasn't the only one who dreaded going to these stuffy events, filled with pompous, self absorbed wizards and witches. But going with Harry, made it just a little more bearable.

* * *

Shortly after arriving, Padma had stopped to talk to her father and some dignitary from someplace or another. There were so many big titles wandering around the place that Harry stopped trying to understand them all. While she talked, Harry wandered off in search of something to eat.

Failing to find anything other than the little appetizers the waiters were carrying around, Harry finished off his sixth cracker before draining his glass goblet of mead. Admiring the intricate design that had been etched into the glass of the goblet, Harry could hear a group whispering and giggling to themselves, and a quick glance to the side, confirmed his suspicion. There was a group of four or five witches a few yards away, watching him.

Sighing softly under his breath, he pretended to keep admiring the pattern as he tried to come up with an exit strategy. The only thing he could imagine worse than being cornered by one of these politicians was being cornered by one of these twittering little girls trying to flirt with him. _I knew I should've waited until Padma was done. But that could've taken who knows how long, especially when she gets going._

Suddenly, hearing the tell tale click-clack of heels, Harry's eyes quickly shifted back to the side, and he saw the gaggle in motion towards him. Just as they were nearing, Harry felt someone come up from behind and pinch his butt.

Jumping slightly in surprise, he quickly turned around and swore at himself for being caught off guard. _What the bloody… Padma? No, _a small grin appeared when he realized who it was, _I guess turn around is fair play. Padma did pretend to be her last year._

"There you are, Harry. I figured you either found food or the bar?" she teased him. Slowly her eyes shifted to the group of girls that had paused in their advance, and she gave them an icy glare.

Harry snickered under his breath as the group quickly retreated away. "Can Padma do that?"

Parvati giggled softly. "Nope, that one is all me."

"And pinching my arse?" Harry asked rhetorically.

Smiling sweetly at him, Parvati shrugged. "Saw an opportunity and took advantage of it.

"How'd you know it was me anyway? Padma said you could usually tell us apart. I think she's full of it, and is just trying to brag," Parvati told him, not completely serious. She knew Padma was probably telling the truth, and boasting a little about her boyfriend, but she was intrigued, as when they dressed exactly alike, it was an almost impossible task to tell them apart.

"Well, aside from Padma's dress being dark red, with sleeves, and not having such a… revealing neckline," Harry told her sarcastically. "The more playful answer is Padma doesn't have that little mark right… there," he spoke, and dangled his finger over her chest before pointing to just above her left breast.

"And you would know that was there, how?" she teased him playfully.

"Simply having watched the prettiest girl in the Gryffindor Tower for seven plus years," Harry fired back.

"Good answer," she said, and tapped her forefinger on his nose.

Harry's grin widened, and added, "That, and I've done _extensive_ field research on Padma."

"You're such a guy."

"Thank you." Harry laughed softly as he placed the goblet down on a nearby table. "Seriously, your face, it has more sharper angles on your nose, chin-"

"And?" Parvati asked him, pretending to be getting angry.

"I'm not saying that's a bad thing," Harry said defensively, and then realized she was just winding him up. "But Padma has softer features. Plus, she usually wears her hair up in some way. You never do unless it was something like Defense or Potions, where it'd get in your way."

"So, when are you going to make an honest witch of my sister?" Parvati asked him bluntly, and then broke out laughing when Harry's face turned red and he started sputtering. "Well, then, we should consulted the cards," she said and began reaching for the Tarot Cards in her small handbag. So convinced of their use, she tried to keep them on hand at all times.

With his Seeker reflexes, Harry quickly snatched her wrist and drew it away. "Why don't we give the cards a rest?" he said. Then, in response to her questioning look, "Padma told me about the _readings_ you gave her. I've had enough of my life foretold for one life time."

Parvati reluctantly agreed. _I do wonder, though, which card I would've drawn._

"Well, then, let's go find your girlfriend," Parvati told him, and linking her arm through his, the pair went off to find where Padma had gotten to. _I never thought what it'd be like to have a brother, but Harry... he's not so bad._

* * *

Having enough of the party, and returning home, Harry stood barefoot at the large window in his bedroom, that overlooked the vast yard to the back of the manor.

Padma quietly slinked in to the room, and smiled as she watched him. Still in his trousers, which he had been wearing underneath the dress robes, and a white undershirt, she was enjoying the view.

"Harry," she tried to purr seductively, but tried not to chuckle when it came out bad. When Harry simply grunted in response, Padma frowned. She had been looking forward to the reward for going to the party just as much as he was, but now, for him to barely acknowledge her presence. _Well, Mr. Potter, now you're in for it._

But just as she was about to say something, she came closer to him and noticed, the pensive, almost agitated look on his face. _Something's wrong._ "Harry?"

"It's something Draco said," Harry answered.

"I told you not to let-" Padma started, but Harry cut her off.

"No. For once, he actually said something with meaning." Harry lightly tapped the window sill. "There's still some Death Eaters out there.

"With the ceremony coming up, there should be a lot of chatter, the usual empty threats, but it's been quiet," Harry said, slowly turning to look at her. "Draco says they're up to something. But even his _informant_ couldn't say what."

In a few days, the Minister of Magic would be officially dedicating a new monument in Diagon Alley to honor those that had lost their life to Voldermort's Reign of Terror.

"It could mean nothing," Padma stated, trying to calm him down.

Harry shook his head. "I've learned to listen to my gut. While it's gotten me in to trouble before, there's always been a ring of truth. I should tell Kingsley to increase security."

Padma nodded. "If you feel that strongly, than Firecall him tomorrow. I'd rather you be wrong and have the extra security in place, than right and not have it."

Smiling at her, Harry wrapped her in a hug and pulled her in to his chest. "Would you mind if we put off our personal celebration? I'm just too distracted tonight."

"You owe me," Padma mumbled softly, playfully nipping at his throat.

Harry laughed softly. "I'll pay you back, with interest."

* * *

The day of the ceremony had been beautiful. The morning clouds had burned off by mid-day, and while it was a bit cold, it was still a beautiful winter day. At Harry's request, Minister Kingsley had assigned some extra Aurors to the security detail. Still, Harry was agitated all morning. In hindsight, they should've trusted Harry's instincts.

Kingsley had just finished his speech when the monument exploded into a hale of stone, metal, and fire.

Standing on stage, Padma had just turned away from the monument at the moment it exploded. The resulting shock wave knocked her off her feet and disoriented her. As her head stopped ringing, her brain quickly began to process everything. Everyone was in a panic, either screaming in pain or fear. She could hear muffled yelling of the Aurors as they tried to contain the situation.

Picking up her head, it felt like her whole body was slow in responding to her. Raising her arm to cover her face to block the remaining falling debris that was trickling down around her, she began to take in her new surroundings.

What had been the monument now resembled a blown out piece of twisted and jagged metal. All of the elaborate displays were destroyed, either obliterated or shattered in to many little pieces. The stores that were immediately near them had their windows blown out, and many of them were beginning to catch fire. Even the stores a ways off, showed signs of damage to various degrees.

_Harry! Where's Harry?_

Scrambling to her knees, unsure of what was going to happen next, she didn't find her boyfriend but found someone just as important to both of them. Padma reached out and quickly snatch Teddy, pulling him to her as she engaged her emergency Portkey. With a shaking and whimper Teddy in her arms, she felt the familiar tug and the pair quickly disappeared as they Portkeyed back to the safety of Potter Manor.

Reemerging in the parlor of Potter Manor, Padma fiercely hugged Teddy to her chest. In turn, the boy desperately clung to her, his crying muffled by her shoulder. Slowly, the world around her sprang back to life. She could hear others, and knowing she was home, realized that the others had used the emergency Portkeys as well. Cautiously, keeping Teddy in her arms, Padma slowly stood up.

A little wobbly, Padma started to look around before being smothered in another woman's fierce hug. "Teddy! Padma!" came Andromeda's voice in her ear.

Andromeda let go, and started to rub Teddy's back. "I feared the worst. I think I aged another fifty years."

Tentatively, handing Teddy over to his Grandmother, Padma hoarsely whispered, "Harry?"

The older woman looked sadly at her, and shook her head no. "Don't worry dear. It'll take more than that to keep the boy down."

"Padma!"

Hearing her name, she turned to where it came from and found herself wrapped in another fierce motherly hug, this time from her own mother. As her mother rambled on in half-Hindi, half-English, Padma looked up at her father.

"Are you alright, Princess?"

"Yes, father. What happened?"

Her father sighed softly and gently stroked her cheek. "The monument was destroyed by an explosion. Too many people were hurt, some killed."

"Those poor souls," Mrs. Patil muttered as she loosened her grasp on her daughter.

A wave of panic hit Padma as he desperately began to look around. Mr. Patil understood what she was looking for. "He hasn't shown up yet. He'll be here. If there's one thing I've learned over the past year, is that man is annoyingly resilient and resourceful."

Suddenly a cry interrupted everyone's conversation.

"Shh, Victoré," Fleur soothed and gently rocked Bill and hers young daughter in her arms.

"Teddy!" Andromeda scolded her grandson.

"She pulled my hair!" the little boy whined, and his hair quickly changed a dark, almost crimson, red. When he realized trying to defend himself was useless, he glared up at the little blonde girl in annoyance.

The little girl had quieted down, and her blue eyes were now staring back at Teddy, holding almost a hint of amusement in them.

"Kreacher," Padma called out.

"Yes, Mistress?" the House Elf muttered softly.

"Would you please bring some tea for everyone?"

Kreacher nodded in obedience. "Yes, Mistress." With a soft grumble under his breath, he disappeared with a pop.

After a few hours, mostly everyone had gone. Leaving Padma to pace around the pallor, and her parents sitting off to the side, watching her. Hearing the front door slam open, Padma rushed out in to the front hall, her parents quickly following.

"Harry!" Padma cried in relief before launching at him.

Harry tiredly wrapped her arms around her, and held her close. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. Padma could tell by his voice that something was wrong.

"Yes." Standing at arm's length from him, she saw the blood that covered his dress robes. "You're bleeding!" Before Padma could panic any further, Harry grabbed her wrists tightly, stopping her.

"It's not mine."

Having watched the reunion quietly from the sidelines, Mr. Patil silently motioned to his wife that they should leave. Mrs. Patil nodded in agreement, and the pair quietly retreated back to the parlor to use the Floo connection.

"It's… It's Hermione," Harry choked out.

"No. Harry?"

"The baby," Harry told her. Padma gently guided them towards the master bedroom upstairs. "Hermione was struck by a large piece of rubble."

"Harry," Padma tried to soothe him. _Merlin, please don't let Ron and Hermione loose that baby. They were so happy when they told everyone at Halloween._

"I knew I should've cancelled that stupid ceremony!" Harry yelled in frustration. Clenching his hands into fists, "I let down my guard, and my friends pay the price."

"So it was the Death Eaters?" Padma asked softly, to which Harry nodded slightly.

Reaching the bedroom, Padma took Harry's hands in her own and fought against him to uncurl them. "It's not your fault, honey. You convinced the Minister to increase security. You'd never have known that this would've happened."

"But-"

"But, nothing," Padma told him as she began to take the bloody clothes off of him. "You're taking a nice hot bath, and then you're holding me until I stop shaking." Stopping undoing the buttons of his shirt, she couldn't take it anymore, and snuggled up against his chest, and sighed tiredly when Harry's arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his check against her head.

* * *

Padma smiled sadly as she sat in Hermione's room at St. Mungo's, and watched Ron fuss over her. It had been a long couple of days for everyone, especially Hermione. The injuries she had sustained from the blast, had lead to complications, and she lost the baby.

Hermione and Ron were both upset, but seemed to be handling it as well as could be expected. It was Harry who seemed to be taking it the hardest; he had become almost impossible to deal with, locking himself in his study for hours on end. Since Ron and he had brought her to St. Mungo's, Harry hadn't been back since. After a second, explosive argument that day, Padma had decided to get out of the house for awhile and visit her friend.

In school, Hermione and Padma had a friendly rivalry going as the top two students in their class, but rarely interacted outside of class. In the year Padma had been with Harry, the two girls quickly began developing the friendship that probably would've been there if they had gone to school during normal times.

"Ronald," Hermione finally barked at him, having enough of him trying to rearrange her pillows. "Why don't you go get something to eat, you haven't had anything all day."

"I'm not hungry," Ron countered. Hermione looked at him with an arched eyebrow, and Padma smirked as she watched the two. Ron's voracious appetite was legendary, the man never saw a meal he didn't like, and it was rare that he even missed a meal.

"Fine," he said sarcastically. Kissing her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione said back. "Now, get out."

When Ron finally left, Hermione turned her full attention to Padma. "Where's Harry?"

"He… had some stuff… he needed to take care off it," Padma lied, and badly.

Hermione scowled. "Try again, and remember that I _know _Harry."

Sighing, Padma slumped in her chair dejectedly. "He's barricaded himself in his study."

"Snapping at any one who dares to interrupt him," Hermione said aloud.

"He's up to something."

"Naturally," Hermione told her. "If something happened to him, he'd grumble a little, but let it slide off his back in a day or two. But, that it happened to a close friend… Harry's not going to take it lying down."

Padma felt a knot forming in her stomach. "What do you think he'll do?"

Hermione stared off in to space, thinking. "I don't know, too many possibilities. Harry is very protective of his family. I wouldn't let him out of sight."

"I have Kreacher keeping tabs on him."

Hermione looked both shocked and impressed all in one look. She still felt strongly for freedom and equal rights, but was impressed that Padma had thought of the idea. Like Harry was with her, Hermione was very protective of Harry. They were the brother and sister neither ever had, and while it had taken awhile to get use to the feeling of being replaced, Hermione had to praise Harry on his choice of company.

"You may know this already, but I want to make sure you understand it," Hermione said softly. "Harry is going to try and push you away, and you have to push back. It's not going to be pretty, Merlin knows Harry and I don't fight much, but when we do, its spectacular rows. You two are too good for each other, and you've guys come too far. Who else, outside the Inner Circle, knows as much about the _real_ Harry as you do?" With a small grin, Hermione finished with a sarcastic comment. "I'm expecting to be an Aunt soon."

Padma smirked. In an odd sort of way, this was like getting the approval of Harry's mother. With due consideration to Mrs. Weasley, for better and for worse, Hermione had been the primary female influence in Harry's life; a role that's usually reserved for someone's mother.

"How can you be so upbeat, after… everything?" Padma asked cautiously.

Shrugging, Hermione struggled for a moment to sit up a little. "I've done enough crying."

The conversation was interrupted by loud pop, and Kreacher suddenly appearing. "Mistress," Kreacher's gravely voice spoke up.

"Master, he's preparing to leave."

Hermione and Padma shared a look before Padma stood up. "Kreacher, return back to Grimmauld Place. If Harry goes anywhere, it'll be there first. Stop him, and make sure he doesn't leave."

With an icy glare, Kreacher slowly nodded. "Yes, Mistress," he muttered before Apparating away.

Padma was about to say something to Hermione, but Hermione gave her a simple command before Padma could utter a word. "Go!"

Nodding quickly, Padma apparated away with a soft pop.

The second her feet touched solid ground again, on the Apparition point for Potter Manor, Padma broke out in to a run across the lawn towards the manor. As she finally reached the main door, she silently cursed Harry, telling herself there was no doubt he would pick a day she was wearing heels to try and pull something.

Moving in to the main hall, she yelled out his name. "Harry!" In addition to wanting to know where he was, sneaking up and surprising Harry wasn't the best of moves, even when he wasn't up to something.

With her feet hurting, Padma quickly kicked off the offending heels, and took the stairway two stairs at a time. _Where the bloody hell is he? Better search from the top down. Start with our room._

Reaching the top floor, Padma walked rapidly down the hall towards the master bedroom. Finding the door open and a light emitting from inside, "Harry?"

Opening the door, she let out a soft breath, finding Harry sitting on the edge of the bed. Now came the more complicated part, getting him to open up. _Why are men so resistant to talking about anything deep or complicated?_

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Harry was dressed like he was going out on another adventure. The tell tale sign Harry was readying himself for battle was the dragon hide gauntlets that adorned both wrists and covered the tops of his hands.

"I see what Kreacher was up to," Harry spoke very softly as he stood up.

As Padma entered the room, she asked, "Harry, what are you doing?"

"No one else is going to get hurt," he told her. "I'm going to end this," and he finished by pounding and then grinding his fist in to his other palm.

Unaware of where this sudden anger came from, Padma just let it flow out. "Damn it, Harry, _you're_ going to get hurt," she said rapidly while stepping up to him.

"Well, the Ministry sure as hell isn't going to clean up the mess. As usual, I'm being forced to do what no one else wants to do."

"Oh, get off your high horse," Padma snapped and poked him in the chest. "The Ministry is barely up to half strength now after Voldermort's coupe, which isn't saying much considering the condition it was in before. But they're making progress. It may not be as quick as we want it to be, but we're building a new future, and that takes time."

"We don't have time," Harry fired back. "Every day they're out there, they get stronger. You talk about future; I'm not going to have our children live in fear and constantly looking over their shoulders."

Padma was thrown off key for a moment. _Our children? Does Harry mean… Focus Padma. Now is not the time to daydream._

"You're not a vigilante, Harry. The Ministry is doing its best with what it has. While you're more experienced then most, you're still not an Auror. Please, let them do their job and don't go out half cocked and get hurt."

Harry scowled, but instead of fighting back sank back down onto the bed. Padma quickly slipped herself onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his chest, and pressed her forehead against his. She wanted to make Harry think twice about doing something stupid; if he tried to Apparate away, he have to take her with him. But a small part of her just wanted to be close to him.

"Harry," she called softly, and sighed when she looked into his tired eyes.

"You should not be worried about fixing the problem, but fixing the damage that it's caused," she told him, trying to not sound like she was lecturing him. "Have you visited Hermione at all since you brought her to St. Mungo's?" She knew the answer, but wanted Harry to realize it for himself.

The guilty, and sad, look on his face spoke volumes to her. "Hermione needs you, Ron needs you. They just lost their baby, and while they have each other, they still need their best friend to make sure they don't forget that it'll get better.

"More importantly, I need you. If you went off and got yourself killed, you know I'd be right behind you, cutting a path of indiscriminate wrath." Padma giggled softly when Harry gave her a weak smile.

This was far from over, tonight wasn't even over, but at the very least, she had made progress. _So many scars, so much damage,_ Padma mused as she playfully nuzzled Harry's chin. _Merlin protect his aunt and uncle, because if I ever find them, I will repay them what they've done to Harry, ten fold. _

* * *

A few days later, Harry still hadn't gone to visit Hermione, and was currently sitting at his desk in his study, starring blankly at a piece of parchment unrolled in front of him. While he sat in thought, his right hand toyed with Rememberball. A gag gift from Neville for his birthday a few years ago, Harry was currently rolling it around his desk as it stayed a dark red color inside.

To say he was conflicted was putting it mildly. Part of him felt like repaying the bastards who had done this, but another part understood what Padma was trying to tell him, and wanted to stay. Closing his fingers around the ball, Harry picked it up as he leaned back in his chair. Starring out into space, Harry just wanted some peace and quiet, but his mind was too busy spinning.

_There has to be some answer that will satisfy everything. I'm not sure what I'm more afraid off, the Death Eaters or Padma?_ Harry mused.

_Padma's right, you know,_ a little voice in the back of his head told him. _You don't want to fight anyone; you've seen enough killing for more than one lifetime. You're just angry, angrier at yourself that you couldn't protect her._

Harry tightened his grip on the ball as an image of an injured Hermione flashed before him. Quickly, forcing himself to push it away, Harry leaned forward and dropped his head to his desk.

Suddenly, the quiet room was spoiled by heavy banging on the door, followed by a muffled shout.

Closing his eyes, Harry wished whoever it was would give up and go away. For a moment the pounding and shouting increased, but then stopped. Harry sighed softly.

Unfortunately, they hadn't given up or gone away. Seconds after they had stopped, the doors to the study were blasted off their hinges.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice squeaked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Harry!" Hermione snarled as she charged through the now open doorway. Harry quickly scrambled to his feet, the Rememberball dropping to the floor, and came around to the front of the desk.

"Hermione," Ron said again. "You shouldn't be casting spells, especially something like _that! _The Healer said you need to relax-"

Hermione paid no attention to Ron, instead casting the familiar canary Hex at Harry. Quickly putting up a shield as the canaries flew towards him, the birds circled him, trying to peck their way through his shield. Giving up after a few tries, they slowly dissipated.

By the time Harry dropped his shield, Hermione was in front of him.

"What was so important that you couldn't visit me?" she growled through clenched teeth. "I've been holed up in that damn place for a week, with Ron and Molly mothering me to death."

"Hey," Ron said, offended. But a quick glance from Hermione silenced any other protest.

"I refuse to let you use me as an excuse to do something stupid. If you go after those morons, don't come back. We need you here, not off-"

Harry held up his hands, stopping Hermione's rant. "I'm not going anywhere. Padma helped me… screw my head on straight."

He couldn't help grinning at Hermione. She looked cute when she was caught off guard by something good, like when she was going to nag them about homework, only to find out they had finished it already.

"Oh," was all she could manage.

"I'm… sorry for not visiting. I just needed-"

This time Hermione stopped Harry. Wrapping her arms around his chest, she buried her face in to his chest. Harry sighed softly as he hugged her back tightly. He felt like a heel for making her cry, but he needed some time to clear his head. Feeling Hermione slipping a little, Harry guided her towards one of this desk chairs.

Settling her in to it, Ron took the other chair and sat next to her.

"Just when you thought one mother hen was enough, now you've two," Padma's voice came from the doorway.

Hermione was too tired for a comeback, and simply shrugged as Padma walked towards them. As Ron moved to stand up, so Padma could have his chair, she shook her head. "See, one of the perks about being the girlfriend of Harry Potter," she said, and then pushed Harry into his chair behind the desk. "Is that you have the best seat in the house." She finished by dropping in to Harry's lap and turning to face them.

"Damn, you're heavy," Harry joked, and then grunted as Padma elbowed him in the ribs.

Hermione smiled as she watched the two of them. _They're as close to perfect for each other as he's going to get. He better not screw up._

* * *

When Hermione began falling asleep in her chair, Harry convinced Ron and her to take one of the many empty guest rooms. She was exhausted, and even if the Healers hadn't told her to not use magic for the next few days, she was in no condition to Apparated. They could've Flooed, but neither Ron or Harry thought Hermione was up to it. So after not putting up much of a fight, they agreed to spend the night.

After checking on Ron and Hermione, to make sure they were settled, Harry returned to his own room. He tried to hide a smile as he saw Padma lounging on top of the bed, reading. _It's amazing that she can drive me this crazy without even trying._

Flopping down beside her, Padma smirked at him. Closing her book, "How are they?"

"Alright," Harry answered. "She's already back to nagging me.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like for her to stick around for awhile. Until she gets back on her feet."

"Harry, it's your home," Padma answered. "You don't have to ask me."

Harry shook his head no, reached out, and pulled her closer. "No, it's our home, and you have just as much say as I do."

"You're a sap," she teased. "A sweet sap, but still."

"Well, if you don't believe me, I could always ask Parvati what the cards say."

"You wouldn't," Padma wasn't sure if Harry was joking or would he actually go to her sister just to annoy her. It was bad enough that Parvati believed she had foretold Harry and her getting together, Padma still believed it was just blind luck of the draw.

Pushing Harry on to his back, she straddled his waist and looked down at him with a smile. "We don't need the cards to foretell the future. In fact, I think I can convince you that our future is looking pretty good."

Laughing softly, Harry looked up at her. "And how's that, oh seer of the stars?"

Pinch his sides in retaliation, "I believe you owe me something, and I intend to collect on it now. With full interest." She then leaned down, and lightly brushed her lips against his.

Whether it was just the luck of the draw or the cards actually did foresee this, Padma didn't care. She didn't care how it happened, simply, that it did happen.

For tonight, and however long it lasted, she was going to enjoy being in love with Harry. Not because it was foretold, but because she knew without any aid, that he loved her back.


End file.
